THE REVENGE
by kyuPuchan15
Summary: "Kyuhyunie, fighting!" / "Segeralah bangun, magnae!" / "Tangja! Aku mohon! Ja .. jangan!" / "Tenang, kau tidak akan mati Sungminie. Lengan bukan daerah vital yang membunuh." / "Tidak! Sungmin hyung dimana? Aku harus mencarinya!" / CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**THE REVENGE**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Tangja, Several of Super Junior's member.

**Genre** : Angst, Brothership, Crime.

**Warning** : Typo(s), mengandung kekerasan fisik.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

.

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**PART 1**

**Seoul Supermarket**

**Kyuhyun ****POV**

"aish .. kenapa minnie dan eunhyuk menyuruhku belanja sendirian sih? Belanjaannya kan banyak banget. Berat nih. " aku menenteng kresek belanjaan yang isinya berbagai macam bahan makanan sambil menggerutu. Minnie akan memasak malam ini, sehingga aku, yang kalah permainan batu gunting kertas dengan eunhyuk, harus membantunya membeli bahan-bahan makanan ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika sebuah mobil hitam berhenti mendadak di depanku. Aku memerhatikan penumpangnya. Belum sempat aku mencerna situasi, tiba-tiba lima orang laki-laki bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil hitam bermerek BMW tersebut. Mereka mengerumuniku. Firasatku tidak enak. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ada seseorang yang lewat di jalan yang sepi ini.

"apakah benar anda bernama kyuhyun, teman dekat sungmin?" salah satu lelaki tersebut bertanya padaku.

Aku bingung, kenapa mereka menanyakan sungmin.

"siapa kalian? Ada urusan apa denganku?" aku berusaha menjaga wajahku untuk tetap dingin, walau rasa takut mulai menyergap.

"kyuhyun, kau harus ikut dengan kami." Mereka menjawab.

"apa? Aku tidak mau! Siapa kalian? Untuk apa aku ikut bersama kali-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, salah satu dari lelaki tersebut membekap mulutku dari belakang. aku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan bekapan di mulutku. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suntikan, aku tak tahu cairan apa yang mereka taruh di dalam suntikan itu. Yang aku tahu, mereka menyuntikkan suntikan itu ke leherku dan tiba-tiba pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menghindar dari kegelapan yang semakin pekat. Kemudian, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**Super Junior Dorm**

**Sungmin ****POV**

"kenapa kyuhyun lama sekali?" aku mondar mandir di dalam kamar. Tak tahu mengapa, sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan duduk di atas kasur. Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Kulihat ada pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

Aku hampir menjerit saat membuka pesan tersebut. Aku membekap mulutku keras-keras dan mulai terisak. Ternyata ini penyebab aku merasa tidak enak sejak tadi.

Pesan tersebut berisi foto seseorang yang sangat kukenal, Kyuhyun. Aku tak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana ia bisa berada disana. Yang jelas, pada foto itu, Kyuhyun terlihat menunduk. Tangannya terikat ke atas pada sebuah tiang dan kakinya pun terikat.

Pada bagian bawah foto terdapat sebuah kalimat, "lee sungmin, kau punya urusan denganku. Datanglah. Atau Kyuhyun yang akan menanggung semuanya"

aku berlari ke ruang duduk, hanya ada eunhyuk yang sedang menonton acara di televisi. Anggota super junior yang lain sedang menghadiri acara di Tokyo dan baru pulang besok pagi.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan kebingungan melihat wajahku yang pucat dan panik ini.

"ada apa, min? kenapa kau terlihat begitu panik?" eunyuk bertanya kepadaku.

"enhyuk … bagaimana ini … kyuhyun … kyuhyun … dia …" aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku dan mulai terisak kencang. Aku menggenggam erat handphone di tanganku.

"sungmin, tenanglah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kyuhyun?" eunhyuk pun mulai panik melihatku yang semakin terisak. Aku hanya mengangkat handphoneku, menunjukkan pesan tersebut kepada eunhyuk. Mata eunhyuk melebar kaget.

"apa? Ba, bagaimana ini terjadi?" eunhyuk kaget dan panik.

Aku menjawabnya sambil terisak, "se … seharusnya aku … tak me, menyuruh kyuhyun untuk be … lanja … harusnya aku … aku saja yang be … berada di sana"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa merangkul dan menenangkanku, "itu bukan salahmu, min. yang penting sekarang kita harus segera meminta pertolongan."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Apabila meminta tolong polisi, aku yakin orang-orang ini akan menyakiti kyuhyun. aku tak mau mengambil resiko seberat ini. Seperti mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, eunhyuk kemudian berkata, "tidak, bukan bantuan polisi. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu anggota super junior hingga besok? Mereka akan datang besok pagi."

Aku sangat menghawatirkan keadaan magnae yang sangat kusayangi tersebut. Menunggu sampai besok pagi? apa yang akan orang-orang itu lakukan pada kyuhyun selama itu? Aku merinding memikirkannya. Namun, aku pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku pun tak tahu kyuhyun berada dimana, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

**Sebuah gudang tua**

**Kyuhyun**** POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ada dimana aku?

Aku memandang sekitarku. Sepertinya ini sebuah gudang. Sangat kotor dan berdebu. Ruangan ini pengap dan hanya ada satu lampu di atap, yang membuat pencahayaan di ruangan ini terlihat remang-remang.

Aku baru sadar bahwa tanganku terikat kencang ke atas. kakiku pun sama, terikat sangat kencang diatas lantai. Mulutku terplester lakban, sehingga aku tak dapat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku diculik?

BRAK

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati beberapa orang masuk. Mereka tersenyum licik melihat keadaanku.

"ternyata ia sudar sadar." Salah satu orang berkata.

"hmmmmppphh …" aku berusaha untuk berbicara.

Mereka tertawa melihatku.

"apa yang mau kau katakan, kyuhyun?" salah satu lelaki itu bertanya padaku. Sepertinya ia adalah bos dari laki-laki yang lain. Penampilannya berbeda.

Lelaki itu mendekatiku dan menarik kasar lakban yang ada di mulutku. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"SIAPA KAU, HAH? ADA URUSAN APA DENGANKU?!" aku langsung berteriak kepadanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menatapku, "aku tak ada urusan denganmu, tapi dengan teman baikmu."

Aku memutar otak. Apa yang ia maksud adalah sungmin?

"ke … kenapa dengan sungmin?" aku bertanya.

"huh, bukan urusanmu. Yang jelas kau harus membantuku untuk membawanya kemari karena urusanku dengannya belum selesai" ia tersenyum licik. Ia kemudian menyuruh laki-laki yang ada di belakangnya untuk mengambilkan sesuatu.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Handphoneku?

"hei, itu handphoneku! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" aku berteriak.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa ada salah satu orang yang berada di belakangku. Dengan cepat ia membekap mulutku. "kau tak bisa diam, heh, bocah?!"

Lelaki yang kupikir adalah bos itu kemudian memencet beberapa nomor dan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, ia berbicara.

"ah, ini pasti lee sungmin" ia berbicara dengan nada bersahabat. Walau aku tahu, di matanya tak ada sedikit pun sinar persahabatan.

Sungmin pasti akan segera tahu tentang keadaanku. Aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir dan tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkannya untuk datang kesini.

"apa? Oh, kyuhyun, ia ada di sampingku saat ini." Kata lelaki itu sambil mengelus pipiku. "oh, apakah kau mau bicara dengannya?"

Lelaki di belakangku melepaskan bekapannya dari mulutku. Kemudian, lelaki yang berada di sampingku ini menjejalkan handphoneku ke telingaku. "bicara padanya. Buat ia datang untuk menolongmu." Bisik lelaki itu sambil mengancam.

Aku hanya diam. Tentu, aku tak mau menyuruh sungmin untuk datang ke sini.

"BICARALAH!" kata lelaki itu sambil menjambak rambutku.

"uuugh …" aku mengerang kesakitan.

"kyuhyun, kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau ada dimana? Aku akan segera kesana untuk menyelamatkanmu." Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat panik di ujung telepon.

"tidak, minnie, kau tidak boleh kesini. Aku bisa mengatasi ini." Aku menjawabnya.

Dalam sekejap, anak buah lelaki disampingku ini memukul perutku bertubi-tubi.

"aaaargh!" aku mengaduh kesakitan. Lelaki yang berada di sampingku ini kemudian mengencangkan jambakanya. "kau bodoh kyuhyun, sangat bodoh. Hei, kau! Kasih dia pelajaran!" dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memukuliku kembali.

Dengan tangan yang terikat ke atas, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka memukul wajahku berkali-kali. Kemudian perutku. Darah keluar dari kening dan ujung bibirku. Sekali lagi, salah satu dari mereka menendang perutku. "aaaarrrgggh … uhuk … uhuk …" aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhku ini.

Lelaki itu kemudian berkata lagi, "bagaimana sungmin? Kau sudah mendengar jeritan dari kyuhyun bukan? Aku yakin suaranya cukup kencang di seberang sana." ia kemudian terdiam dan menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"bagus. Anak pintar." Ia berkata lagi "segera pergi ke jalan donggakko nomor 47. Ingat, kau harus sendirian. Kalau tidak, saat kau ada disini, kau akan melihat kyuhyun sudah tak bernafas. Hahaha …" ia tertawa, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Ia memandangiku, masih dengan tertawa.

"hahaha … sungmin akan segera ke sini dan aku akan segera membalaskan dendamku padanya"

Aku melotot kepadanya.

Dapat aku lihat, perlahan senyum menghilang dari wajah lelaki dihadapanku ini. Tiba-tiba, ia memukul wajahku tepat di rahang, "tak usah sok berani atau kau akan melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi padamu." Ia mengancamku.

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT!" aku menjawab tantangannya.

"o, oh … baiklah kalau itu maumu. Hei, lepaskan ikatannya! bawa ia ke kamar mandi!"

Mereka melepaskan ikatanku, kemudian menyeretku secara paksa ke luar ruangan ini. Mereka membawaku ke kamar mandi kemudian menarikku ke dalam. Aku terpana melihat balok-balok es yang mengapung diatas bathup kamar mandi tersebut. Mataku menatap ngeri.

Kemudian salah satu dari orang tersebut menarik tanganku ke belakang, menekuknya dan membuatku mengaduh kesakitan. Ia menyentakku berdiri, kemudian mencelupkan kepalaku ke dalam bathup, aku meronta-ronta. Air itu terasa sangat sangat dingin. Orang itu menarik kepalaku lagi sehingga bisa bernapas.

"ini yang kau mau bukan? Haha … tentu kau tidak akan takut pada air dingin" orang itu berbisik di telingaku.

Mereka kemudian mengikat tanganku di belakang badan dan mengikat kakiku. Mereka membopongku masuk ke dalam bathup. Dingin yang menyengat langsung terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Sebelum mereka meninggalkanku, mereka menyumpal mulutku dengan sebuah kain agar aku tak dapat berteriak.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REVENGE**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Tangja, Several of Super Junior's member.

**Genre** : Angst, Brothership, Crime.

**Warning** : Typo(s), mengandung kekerasan fisik.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**.**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**PART 2**

**.**

**S****ungmin**** POV**

Aku sampai di rumah ini. Kupastikan lagi alamatnya, Jl. Donggakko No. 47. Kulirik jam arlojiku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Cukup jauh perjalanan dari dorm ke sini, sekitar satu jam jika ditempuh dengan menggunakan bis umum.

Aku memperhatikan rumah yang ada di depanku ini, melihat setiap detailnya dengan cermat. Bangunannya terlihat sangat mewah. Namun sangat kontras dengan ukuran pagarnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Banyak pohon rimbun di halaman depannya, yang membuat rumah utama terlihat tertutup dari luar pagar.

Setelah memandang berkeliling, kuputuskan untuk memanjat pagar dan segera mengendap-endap mencari pintu masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Pikiranku hanya satu yaitu _aku harus segera menyelamatkan Kyuhyun!_

Tadi aku meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tertidur di ruang duduk. Aku tak mau ia tahu bahwa aku pergi sendirian untuk menyelamatkan kyuhyun.

Begitu menemukan pintu masuk ke dalam rumah, aku membukanya secara perlahan. Berusaha meminimalkan suara yang keluar dari decitan pintu ini. _Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana kyuhyun?_

Aku berjalan perlahan dan memerhatikan isi setiap ruangan yang aku lewati. Hanya beberapa ruang kosong. Setelah beberapa ruangan, aku melewati sebuah ruangan yang terang benderang. Saat aku membuka pintunya, aku yakin aku hampir terkulai lemas jika aku tak mengingat situasi yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang.

Kyuhyun berada di sebuah bathup berisikan air es. Wajah kyuhyun sangat pucat. Matanya menuntup. Bibirnya membiru. Darah kering terlihat di kening dan ujung bibirnya yang tersumpal oleh kain.

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya. Mengangkat tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari tubuhku untuk keluar dari bathup tersebut. Aku mengeluarkan kain yang ada di mulutnya. Melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya. Badannya sangat dingin. Aku menepuk pipinya. Berharap ia tersadar. Ia hanya mengerang dan merintih.

Aku segera melepaskan jaket yang kukenakan dan menutupi baju kyuhyun yang basah dengan jaket tersebut, berharap agar itu mampu menghangatkannya.

"Kyu, yang kuat!" aku menarik lengannya dan menyampirkannya di pundakku. Dengan hati-hati aku menarik tubuhnya berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun, baru berjalan beberapa meter, sekitar lima atau tujuh orang lelaki menghampiriku.

Mereka mengelilingiku sambil tertawa. Aku menatap tajam pada mereka. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada lengan kyuhyun yang ada di pundakku.

"Hai, Lee Sungmin" salah satu dari mereka berkata. "Namaku Kim Tangja. Oh, pasti kau tak mengenalku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah teman bisnis ayahmu." Laki-laki itu berkata sambil tersenyum licik memandangku dan Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan setajam dan sedingin mungkin. "Tak usah berlama-lama. Cepat katakan, apa maumu?"

Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku? Huh. Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padamu."

"Dendam? Apa yang aku lakukan hingga kau punya dendam denganku?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Mengenal namanya saja tidak, apalagi jika aku pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Bukan kau, tapi ayahmu. Ayahmu membuat perusahaanku bangkrut, hingga aku hidup merana sekarang."

"LALU KENAPA KAU MENYIKSA KYUHYUN, HAH!?" Emosiku tak tertahankan. Aku melirik sekilas kyu yang ada dalam rangkulanku. Ia masih menggigil.

"Hahaha … ayahmu berbuat kesalahan padaku. Aku ingin ayahmu melihat anaknya menderita!" Ia tertawa keras-keras "Namun, tentu saja aku tak akan membuatmu menderita semudah itu. Mulai dari orang yang kau sayangi terlebih dahulu." Ia tertawa lagi.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA HAH?!" Aku tak mengerti bahwa di dunia ini ada orang yang berpikiran semacam ini. _Apa dia sudah tidak waras?! Apa dia psikopat!?_

Senyum di mulutnya menghilang. Aku tersentak. Ia menarik kaosku dengan sangat kencang, sehingga lengan kyuhyun yang ada di pundakku terlepas. Kyuhyun jatuh dengan suara bedebam yang cukup keras. Kudengar dari sebelah telingaku, Kyuhyun merintih.

"AKU MEMANG SUDAH GILA! DAN AYAHMU YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI! KAU YANG HARUS MENANGGUNG PERBUATAN AYAHMU, LEE SUNGMIN!"

Seketika Tangja menjentikkan jari. Anak buahnya pun maju dan mengelilingiku.

Aku tak selemah itu. Meski sendirian, aku ahli dalam teknik bela diri. Aku memukul dan menendang orang-orang suruhan tangja satu per satu. Mereka jatuh dan kesakitan.

"Kau menyerah atau anak ini aku bunuh!" Suara rendah dan tajam itu membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Tangja sedang mengeluarkan pisau dan menempelkannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Begitu melihatku diam, anak buah tangja langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk memukul dan menendangku. Salah satu dari mereka mengunci tanganku dibelakang, dan yang lainnya memukul perutku bertubi-tubi. Pandanganku mengabur dan tubuhku semakin lemah. Kemudian aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**Kyuhyun ****POV**

Aku merasa kedinginan. Dingin sekali. Dimana aku? Rasanya semua tubuhku membeku dan mati rasa. Terlalu dingin.

Aku menyadari badanku terbaring di atas lantai dan tanganku terikat kuat di belakang badanku.

"kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar?" suara itu mengagetkanku. Suara lembut dari seseorang yang amat kusayangi. Tak jauh dari tempatku terbaring, aku melihat sungmin juga terbaring di lantai. Tangannya pun terikat. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menyadari bahwa ia datang untuk menyelamatkanku, walau tak berhasil.

"Minnie … di … dingin se … kali." Aku mengerang.

Ia tampak khawatir, "kyu, bertahanlah. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan selamat." Ia tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkanku.

Badanku terasa sangat lemah. Aku kedinginan dan kelaparan. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Aku melihat tiga orang masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Saatnya sarapan!" Mereka berkata dengan semangat. Aku hanya memandang mereka. Tak kuat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Mereka mendekat ke arahku dan salah satu dari mereka menarik rambutku dengan kasar hingga aku terduduk. Badanku terasa sangat lemah, hingga aku tak mampu untuk sekedar menopang badanku.

"Heh, mana tenagamu, bocah? Ayo duduk dengan benar!" seru orang itu sambil terus menarik rambutku.

"Jangan sakiti kyuhyun!" aku mendengar Sungmin berteriak ke arah orang-orang ini, namun mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sungmin.

"Kau pasti lapar kan? Cepat makan ini!" seru mereka. Aku melihat makanan itu. Makanan basi? Baunya sangat tidak enak. Aku hampir muntah saat mencium baunya.

"A … aku tak ma … u … makan …" aku menggeleng lemah.

"APA?! Kami sudah berbaik hati dan kau tak mau makan?!" Pria itu menjambak rambutku dengan sangat kencang hingga membuatku terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku bilang makan ya makan!" seru pria yang lain. Pria itu membuka mulutku dengan paksa dan memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutku. Aku menolak dan meronta-ronta. Berusaha mengeluarkan makanan itu dari dalam mulutku. Namun pria itu menutup mulutku dan menahan kepalaku di lantai.

Aku mendengar sungmin berteriak, "Hentikan! Tolong hentikan! Jangan sakiti kyuhyun!"

Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku. Langsung saja aku memuntahkan makanan basi itu ke lantai. Ia kemudian menamparku dan menendang perutku hingga aku meringis kesakitan.

"Uuugh …"

Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa, "Kalian akan segera mati!" kemudian tertawa lagi "Namun dengan perlahan. HAHAHA … "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mereka segera meninggalkanku dan Sungmin di ruangan ini dengan pintu terkunci rapat.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Terimakasih bagi teman-teman yang telah menginggalkan review sebelumnya. **

**Author sangat senang dan berterimakasih. :D**

**Maaf kalau banyak sekali typo.**

**Saya adalah author baru, jadi mohon memberikan saran dan masukan. **

**Akhir kata ..**

**Silahkan menginggalkan review lagi. **

**Terimakasih banyaaaaak! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE REVENGE**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Tangja, Several of Super Junior's member.

**Genre** : Angst, Brothership, Crime.

**Warning** : Typo(s), mengandung kekerasan fisik, sadisme (?).

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**.**

**Chapter 3 ini banyak kekerasan fisiknya, cenderung sadis malah. -.-**

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**PART 3**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku menatap marah ke arah pintu yang dibanting itu. Tangja dan anak buahnya memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau mereka ada urusan dengan keluargaku, seharusnya mereka hanya menculikku. Bukan kyuhyun! Kyuhyun tak punya masalah dengan mereka. Ia hanya mencoba melindungiku, tetapi mereka malah menyakiti kyuhyun dengan sangat kasar.

Aku berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tanganku. Aku merasa bahwa tali itu mulai longgar. Sedikit demi sedikit tangan kiriku mampu keluar dari ikatan itu. Berhasil! Ikatan di tanganku terlepas. Dengan segera, aku melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakiku dan berlari ke arah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbaring dan menggigil. Suara napasnya terdengar sangat berat. Apa pneumotraxnya kambuh? Oh … Tidak. Kumohon, jangan sekarang!

Aku segera membuka tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Aku mengangkat kepalanya hingga berbaring di atas pahaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan lemah.

"Min … nie …?" kyuhyun berusaha berbicara padaku dengan terbata-bata. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum melengkung di bibirnya. Sungguh, aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri sekarang. Sebagai hyung, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan dongsaeng kesayanganku.

"Kyu, kau harus bertahan, oke?" aku menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Min, se … segera la, lari. Se … selamatkan dirimu … jang … an mengkhawatirkan … a, aku." Kyuhyun berbicara sambil sesekali mengernyit kesakitan saat napasnya terasa semakin sesak.

Aku menggeleng dan memeluknya. "Jangan bodoh, Kyu. Mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian? Kau bisa berdiri? Ayo kita coba keluar dari ruangan ini."

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kyu dapat berdiri. Kyuhyun tak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Lenganku merangkul badannya dan memapahnya berjalan ke arah pintu. Pintu itu terkunci. Aku memandang ke sekitar. Tak ada jalan keluar lain. Hanya pintu ini harapan kami.

Aku menyerah. Aku kembali mendudukkan kyu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Aku yakin dadanya terasa sakit karena harus mengambil oksigen kuat-kuat. aku mengelus kepalanya. Berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berkurang.

BRAK

Aku memandang berang kepada kelima orang yang membuka pintu secara kasar ini, atau lebih tepatnya membanting. Kuperhatikan, kelima orang itu hanya sebagian dari orang-orang yang memukuliku tadi malam.

_Berarti Tangja menyewa banyak sekali orang hanya untuk menyulikku dan Kyu._

"Wah wah, mereka berhasil membuka ikatannya!" Seru salah seorang ketika melihatku dan kyu tidak terikat seperti sebelumnya.

"Khu khu .. Bukan masalah. Yang jelas mereka TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MELARIKAN DIRI DARI TEMPAT INI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA .."

Tawa memenuhi ruangan ini. Kelima orang itu tertawa sinis sembari melihatku dan kyu. Aku hanya mengeratkan pelukanku kepada kyu, yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur napas sehingga tidak bicara sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ringtone dari handphone salah seorang diantara kelima orang itu.

"Yaboseo, bos. Ne. ne. ooh .. Permainan baru sudah dimulai?" Tanya seorang yang berperawakan paling tinggi. Orang itu melirikku dan Kyu. Seringai mulai muncul di wajahnya begitu mendengar jawaban dari orang di seberang telepon. Firasatku semakin tidak enak ketika orang itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang hanphone dan membuat kode kepada yang lain.

Benar saja. Empat orang langsung maju. Dua orang menarikku paksa, dan sisanya menarik kyuhyun, sebenarnya bukan menarik, tapi lebih tepatnya menyeret. Dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah, kyuhyun sudah sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri. Ketika mereka berdua menarik kyuhyun untuk berdiri, kyuhyun langsung oleng dan jatuh terjerembap diatas lantai dalam keadaan tengkurap. Mereka berdua tidak mau repot-repot memapah kyuhyun. akhirnya mereka berdua hanya menarik kedua tangan kyuhyun, sedangkan badannya tetap tengkurap diatas lantai.

"uukh .." kyuhyun mengerang ketika mereka dengan cepat menyeretnya diatas lantai yang dingin. Aku hanya bisa memandang kyu sedih. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Orang yang berada dibelakangku membekap mulutku dan orang yang satunya lagi menarikku dengan sangat cepat, hampir berlari.

_Maafkan hyung, kyu .._

Mereka menyeret kyu dan aku ke sebuah ruangan lainnya. Mataku terbelalak ngeri ketika melihat isi ruangan ini. Ruangan ini benar-benar terlihat seperti ruang pembantaian. Ada tali tambang besar tergeletak di lantainya, besi-besi yang memanjang di atapnya, mungkin berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari lantai, tongkat-tongkat baseball, beberapa botol yang sepertinya berisi obat-obatan, dan sebuah suntikan besar yang ada di meja kecil di pojok ruangan.

Keempat orang itu melemparku dan kyuhyun ke lantai. Dengan cepat mereka mengikatku dan kyuhyun. Pertama mereka mengikat erat tangan kami, setelah dipastikan tidak longgar, mereka mengangkat kami berdiri. Mengikat tangan kami lagi dengan sebuah tali dan simpul baru. Ujung tali tersebut di sampirkan ke atas besi-besi di atas atap, lalu diikat dengan kuat dari atas. mereka menyisakan jarak ujung kaki dengan lantai beberapa senti, sehingga berat badan sepenuhnya bertumpu pada lengan.

_Mereka benar-benar terlatih untuk menyiksa mangsanya! _

Setelah yakin tangan kami terikat dengan erat, mereka mengikat kedua kaki kami tak kalah eratnya juga.

"Bos, yang mana dahulu yang harus kami siksa?" Tanya orang tinggi tadi dari telepon.

"Baiklah. Cepat pulang bos. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Orang tinggi itu mengakhiri percakapannya dengan bosnya. Lalu mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball dari lantai.

"Sungmin shii, sekarang waktunya hanya melihat. Hanya melihat. Hahahaha .. aku akan mulai dari yang paling lemah dulu." Aku mendelik mendengarnya. Mereka mau memukuli kyuhyun dengan tongkat baseball itu?! Padahal untuk bernapas saja kyuhyun kepayahan, apalagi dengan tangan terikat ke atas, kyuhyun pasti semakin sesak.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! KUMOHON! AKU SAJA! JANGAN KYUHYUUUUUN!" aku berteriak dan memohon.

BUAGH

Orang tinggi itu memukul perutku dengan keras. Sakit sekali rasanya, hingga aku merasa ingin muntah.

"Sumpal dia! Aku tidak ingin dengar teriakannya! Sekarang saatnya mendengar bocah lemah ini yang berteriak!"

Dalam sekejap, ada orang yang memasukkan kain ke dalam mulutku lalu memplester mulutku dengan lakban. Aku hanya mempu menangis dalam diam saat melihat kelima orang di hadapanku secara bergantian memukuli kyuhyun.

DUAGH! DUAGH! DUAAAGHH!

Mereka memukuli perut kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Pukulan-pukulan itu sama sekali tidak mematikan. Mereka benar-benar hanya ingin menyiksa kami berdua. Tak ada suara teriakan dari kyuhyun. Tapi aku mendengar suara erangan samar dari kyuhyun. _apa dia pingsan?_

Pertanyaanku terjawab begitu melihat salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke arah meja kecil, mengambil suntikan besar dan mengisinya dengan obat dalam ampul. Tulisan di botol obatnya adalah … adre .. nalin ..?

Orang itu kembali ke arah kyuhyun dan menyuntikkan jarum besar tadi ke leher kyuhyun.

PLAAAAK!

"BANGUN!"

Mata kyuhyun membuka dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, hingga salah seorang dari mereka mengarahkan tongkat baseballnya ke arah punggung kyuhyun dengan sangat cepat dan keras.

DUAAAAAGH!

Krak

Terdengar suara yang sangat mengerikan. _Tulang punggung kyuhyun patah!_

Aku memandang tak percaya. Aku menangis. Aku berusaha berteriak, namun yang tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mendesis, mengerang kesakitan karena ia sudah sama sekali tidak bertenaga.

Aku tahu sekarang. Obat yang mereka suntikkan ke kyuhyun tadi adalah obat yang mampu membuat orang terpaksa sadar dan sulit untuk kembali pingsan. Berarti korban mereka harus selalu merasakan sakit?! _Mereka benar-benar jahat!_

Tak menunggu kyuhyun pulih, mereka kembali memukul kyuhyun di tempat-tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun menahan sakit, itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang menjadi pias.

"akh! Aaaaarg! Aaarggghh!" berkali kali kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat satu per satu tongkat baseball itu memukuli tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, karena tangannya terikat erat di atas. Badannya yang terikat mengambang di atas lantai terus bergoyang mengikuti arah pukulan yang didapatnya. Hal itu tentu saja akan membuat lengan kyuhyun kesakitan, bahkan mati rasa.

Pukulan pukulan itu mulai berhenti. Kulihat kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Jelas sekali ia terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Aku melihat bahwa seseorang dari belakang menurunkan tali kyuhyun. kyuhyun hanya bisa terbaring diatas lantai. Simpul tali yang dibuat untuk mengikat tangan kyuhyun ke atas dilepas. Apa yang mau mereka lakukan?

Sekarang mereka mengikat simpul tali tersebut di kaki kyuhyun.

_Oh tidak! Jangan katakan kalau …!?_

Setelah diyakin kuat, salah seorang dari mereka menjambak rambut kyuhyun dengan keras hingga kyuhyun mendongak menatapku.

Kyu! Aku ingin sekali meneriakkan namamu. Sungguh aku tak tega melihat mukanya yang sudah sangat pucat sekarang.

"Lee sungmin, perhatikan ini. Dongsaeng kesayanganmu akan meninggal di depanmu kurang dari waktu satu jam! Hahaha .." Aku melotot mendengarnya.

Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon jangan!

Orang itu mengeluarkan pisau dan langsung menggoreskan ujungnya dengan cepat ke leher kyuhyun hingga darah merembes keluar. "Kh!" aku mendengar kyuhyun mengerang tertahan.

KYUHYUN!

"Angkat kakinya ke atas!" Perintah orang tersebut.

Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan tali di tanganku. Namun percuma, tak bergerak barang sesentipun.

Kini dihadapanku, dongsaeng yang paling aku sayangi diikat tebalik dengan kepala dibawah. Darah di lehernya terus menetes ke bawah dengan cepat. Aku menangis melihatnya.

"Ini siksaanmu Lee sungmin. Kau akan melihatnya mati di depanmu." Kata orang di dekatku sambil menunjuk kyuhyun.

Setelah mengatakan itu, orang-orang tadi meninggalkanku dan kyuhyun sambil tertawa dengan keras. Mereka mengunci pintu ruangan ini.

"HMMMMPPPPHHHH!" Aku berusaha memanggil kyuhyun. Wajahnya mengahadap ke arahku sekarang. Sungguh aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dari raut wajahku.

"Hyu .. ng .." aku mendengar kyuhyun bergumam dengan sangat lirih sambil memejamkan mata.

"HMMPPHH!"

Tak ada balasan dari kyuhyun. aku semakin khawatir, apalagi darah terus menetes ke bawah.

Aku berusaha melonggarkan tali yang mengikat tanganku ke atas. aku mengingat teknik-teknik bela diri yang di ajarkan sewaktu aku masih mengikuti latihan bela diri di universitas. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai melonggarkan simpul tali hingga badanku merosot perlahan ke lantai.

Ah! LEPAS!

BRUK

Aku jatuh ke lantai begitu simpul tali yang mengikatku ke atas terlepas. Sekarang aku berusaha melepaskan tali yang ada di tanganku. Ukh .. ini erat sekali. Aku memandang berkeliling hingga menemukan pecahan kaca. Aku menggeser badanku mendekat pecahan kaca tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menggesekkan tali di tanganku pada pecahan kaca itu.

GOTCHA! Tali di tanganku terlepas! Aku segera membuka ikatan di kakiku dan berlari ke arah kyuhyun sambil membawa pecahan kaca.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! Bertahanlah! Hyung disini" aku memegang pipi kyuhyun yang sudah terasa sangat dingin. Dengan segera aku menggesek simpul tali yang mengikat kaki kyuhyun ke atas. Begitu simpul tali itu hampir terlepas, aku memegang kepala kyuhyun di lenganku dan menurunkannya secara perlahan. Dengan cekatan aku melepaskan tali tangan dan kaki kyuhyun.

Oh tuhan, wajah kyuhyun sudah seputih mayat.

"Kyu? KYU! Kumohon bertahanlah!"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan menyelipkan tangan kananku di bawah lututnya dan membawanya ke pojok ruangan. Aku menyederkan kepalanya di tembok sambil terus menekan luka di lehernya agar darah yang keluar tidak banyak. Tangan kiriku aku gunakan untuk mengusap peluh dingin di keningnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar orang-orang berteriak dari luar. Terdengar seperti orang yang berkelahi? Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?

Aku berdiri dan memandang ke arah pintu. Bersiap-siap untuk melawan apabila Tangja atau anak buahnya kembali.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku menajamkan telinga. Seseorang berlari ke arah ruangan ini. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

BRUAK

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Aku memekik lega begitu melihat Kangin dan Leeteuk berada di depanku.

"LEETEUK HYUNG! KANGIN HYUNG!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Bener kan, chapter ini sadis. -.-**

**Jangan ngebash ya kalo gak suka.**

**Udah kadung dibikin gitu sih ceritanya.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan bosan bosan ngeninggalin review yaa .. :D**

**Author sorak sorak kalo liat banyak review nongol di laptop. *alay *PLAK hehe ..**

**Kalo The Revenge udah tamat, bakal author balas kok review kalian.**

**Terimakasih atas komen dan sarannya.**

**Semoga kalian masih menantikan chapter selanjutnya. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE REVENGE**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Tangja, Several of Super Junior's member.

**Genre** : Angst, Brothership, Crime.

**Warning** : Typo(s), mengandung kekerasan fisik.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader, review yang banyak dong.**

**Biar Author semangat nulisnya. **

**Silent reader juga review yaaa.**

**Kamsahamnida ~**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**PART 4**

**Sungmin POV**

"Sungmin, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung langsung berlari menghampiriku. Mereka memastikan keadaanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tapi kyu …"

Aku memandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Bagai tersentak, Leeteuk hyung dan kangin hyung langsung menoleh mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Oh tidak … KYU!"

Leeteuk menjerit begitu mengetahui bagaimana kondisi magnaenya. Ia dan Kangin hyung segera berlari ke arah kyu dan memegang pundaknya. Ia mengamati wajah kyu yang sudah babak belur dan pucat pasi. Bukan hanya itu saja, darah masih terus mengalir di lehernya, meski tidak secepat tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sungmin-ah? Kenapa Kyu seperti ini?"

Leeteuk mulai menangis. Aku yakin ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Takut sang magnae pergi meninggalkannya. Leeteuk menyobek bajunya dan mengikatkannya pada leher Kyuhyun, berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar. Tidak terlalu erat, karena ia takut kalau itu akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang salah hyung … Aku tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengku …" Aku hanya berkata lirih. Menghindar dari pandangan Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin Hyung.

"Sudahlah, tak ada yang salah disini. Yang salah adalah orang bodoh di luar sana! Orang bodoh itu benar-benar harus mati!" Ucap Kangin hyung dengan nada rendah menakutkan sambil memandang ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ayo, kita harus segera keluar! Siwon dan yang lainnya akan mengurusi orang-orang bodoh di luar sana!" Ucap Kangin hyung sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Hyung, jangan!" Ucapku tiba-tiba yang baru sadar sesuatu.

Mereka segera memandangku dengan pandangan ada-apa-lagi.

"Tulang punggungnya patah. Jangan membuatnya merasa semakin sakit, hyung. Aku akan menggendongnya saja." Ucapku kemudian.

"MWOOO!?" Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung sangat kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Hyung … Palli. Aku akan menggendongnya!"

Aku segera berjongkok untuk meneriman tubuh Kyuhyun di punggungku.

"Aniyo Sungmin-ah. Biar aku saja! Aku yang paling besar disini." Ucap Kangin hyung, yang dengan dibantu Leeteuk hyung segera menaruh tubuh Kyuhyun dibelakang punggung Kangin hyung. Kami segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Sedikit berlari begitu mengetahui bahwa lorong itu sepi.

"Kyu, kumohon bertahanlah! Kita akan segera keluar dari sini!" Teriakku pada Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Sepangjang berlari, aku mendengar suara orang-orang berkelahi di belakangku. _Semoga Siwon dan yang lainnya bisa mengalahkan mereka_, doaku dalam hati.

Ketika hampir sampai di halaman depan, aku merasa seseorang dengan kasar menarik tanganku. Aku memekik kaget begitu menyadari siapa orang itu. "Tangja!" Teriakanku sontak membuat Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung berhenti. Mereka menoleh dan kaget begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Sekarang, Tangja sedang melingkarkan lengan kirinya di leherku, dan aku merasa ada moncong pistol di kepalaku.

"PERGI DARI SINI, HYUNG!" Aku segera berteriak ke arah Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung.

Tangja mengeratkan lengannya di leherku sehingga membuatku tersedak.

"Sungmin .. nie .." Kudengar Leeteuk hyung mulai mendekat ke arahku.

"HYUNG! PERGIIIII!" Dengan sisa napas yang aku punya, aku berusaha menyuruh ke dua hyungku untuk pergi. "KYUHYUN HARUS SEGERA TERTOLONG!"

"Benar, pergilah. Aku rasa darahnya sudah hampir habis sekarang. Apa kalian tidak lihat, bahkan aku rasa ia sudah tidak bernapas." Suara rendah itu membuatku kaget sekarang. Tangja juga menyuruh Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin hyung pergi?!

Mendengar hal itu, Kangin hyung segera menoleh ke belakang, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memang sudah seputih mayat.

"Leeteuk hyung …" Kangin berkata frustasi.

Dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit, Leeteuk hyung terus menoleh ke arahku dan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Pergi hyung …" Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu aku ucapkan sebelum aku merasakan kepalaku dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras. Aku langsung oleng dan jatuh ke tanah, begitu lengan Tangja melepaskan tubuhku.

"SUNGMIIIIIIN!" Aku mendengar suara Leeteuk hyung sebelum semua berubah menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Pasangkan respirator! Cek tekanan darah! Pendeteksi jantung!"

Suara seorang dokter segera memenuhi ruangan putih tersebut. Dengan cekatan, suster-suster yang ada di sampingnya melakukan perintah yang didengar.

Salah seorang diantara mereka segera memasang jarum infus di tangan kiri seorang namja yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah ranjang kamar Unit Gawat Darurat Seoul International Hospital. Yang lain segera memasang alat pendeteksi detak jantung di dadanya, sebuah tube respirator ke dalam mulutnya, dan sisanya membersihkan luka dan darah yang ada di leher dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Sudah dok." Ucap mereka begitu selesai melakukan perintah dokter tersebut.

"Ambilkan kertas dan catatkan ucapanku. Aku harus mengetahui luka apa saja yang diderita pasien ini."

Dokter tersebut segera memeriksa pasien yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia cukup tahu, bahwa yang ia tangani adalah seorang artis terkenal, Cho Kyuhyun, Member dari boyband international, Super Junior.

"Ia mengalami dehidrasi, Pneumothoraxnya kambuh, Tulang punggungnya retak, dan …" Ucapan dokter itu terhenti.

"Segera temui keluarganya! Dia butuh donor darah! Darahnya cukup banyak yang keluar." Ucap dokter tersebut pada suster yang ada di belakangnya sambil memegangi luka di leher Kyuhyun.

Begitu suster tersebut ke luar ruangan, ia termenung memandangi pasiennya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Siapa yang sudah menyiksanya sampai seperti ini?"

**.**

**.**

**Leeteuk POV**

Aku melihat seorang suster keluar dari ruang UGD yang ada didepanku, sontak aku segera berdiri, ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan maganeku.

Ia segera bertanya, "Keluarga Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku ayahnya! Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Aku segera menoleh arah Mr. Cho.

Lima belas menit yang lalu ia datang kesini bersama Mrs. Cho begitu mengetahui bahwa anaknya masuk rumah sakit. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Mrs. Cho langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu mendengar ceritaku. Aku yakin mereka sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Dia butuh darah A negative."

"Ambil darahku, sus! Ambil darahku! Semuanya kalau perlu. Yang penting Kyuhyun selamat!" Ucap Mr. Cho.

Mendengar hal itu, membuatku dan yang lainnya menangis pilu. Semua member, minus Sungmin ada di rumah sakit ini.

_Sungmin … maafkan hyung karena belum bisa menyelamatkanmu …_

**Flashback**

Aku menjerit begitu melihat Tangja memukul kepala belakang Sungmin dengan sangat keras. Sungmin langsung jatuh ke tanah begitu Tanja melepaskan bekapannya.

"Aku hanya butuh dia. Cepat pergi!" Ucap Tangja yang langsung mengarahkan pistol ke arahku dan Kangin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah van hitam datang. Beberapa orang keluar dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam van tersebut. Masih sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku dan Kangin, Tangja segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam van tersebut.

Aku dan Kangin hanya terpaku. Kaki kami tak mampu mengikuti keinginan kami. Dengan bodohnya, aku dan Kangin tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena terlalu takut.

Begitu van tersebut melaju, terdengar sirine polisi mendekat. Beberapa orang polisi keluar dan menanyakan kondisiku dan Kangin.

"Mereka … Mereka kabur! Tolong, tolong cepat kejar orang itu! SELAMATKAN SUNGMIN!" pikiranku yang sudah kacau membuatku berteriak ke arah polisi yang ada di depanku.

Memahami apa yang terjadi, beberapa polisi segera kembali ke mobil dan mengejar van hitam tadi, sedangkan sisanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang sebuah mobil ambulance. Kangin segera memasukkan Kyuhyun ke dalam dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan aku masih menunggu di sini.

"Leeteuk Hyung!"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara Siwon dan member lainnya. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa polisi yang menggiring anak buah Tangja ke dalam mobil polisi.

"Mana Kyuhyun, hyung?" Tanya Siwon dengan cemas.

"Kyuhyun sudah ke rumah sakit bersama Kangin." Ucapku lirih.

"Sungmin?" Aku mendengar suara Donghae bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia …" Ucapanku tercekat di tenggorokan. "Tangja membawanya kabur ..."

"MWO!?" Teriakan semua member membuatku hanya bisa menangis menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang terlampau bodoh.

Bagaimana bisa aku hanya diam saat tadi melihat dongsaengku disakiti?! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya dibawa Tangja entah kemana?! Bagaimana kalau Tangja menyakiti Sungmin!? Bagaimana kalau … !?

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kamu tidak salah. Yang penting sekarang polisi sedang melacaknya bukan? Ayo kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit! Kyuhyun membutuhkan kita." Suara Yesung menginterupsi semuanya.

Para member yang lain mengangguk dengan berat dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak ada yang berbicara selama di dalam mobil, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook sudah menangis sesenggukan.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Sebuah mobil van berkaca gelap tiba disebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah ini terletak sangat jauh dari keramaian ibu kota Seoul, tepatnya terletak di dataran tinggi dekat bukit seoul tower. Seorang namja keluar dari van hitam tersebut sambil tersenyum memandang wajah namja yang ada digendongannya masih pingsan. Puluhan bodyguard menyambung kedatangannya dengan sangat hormat. Mereka semua membungkukkan badan ketika namja tersebut lewat.

"Sudah kau siapkan ruangannya?" Tanya namja yang bernama Tangja kepada bodyguard di sebelahnya.

"Ya, tuan. Saya pastikan semua sudah sesuai dengan keinginan anda." Jawab bodyguard itu dengan sopan.

Tangja terus melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya. Ia terus tersenyum senang sambil terus memerhatikan wajah Sungmin yang ada di gendongannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang berbentuk persegi panjang besar. Pintu ini berwarna merah dengan ukuran melebihi ukuran pintu normal untuk sebuah kamar. Bodyguard tersebut membukakan pintu kamar itu.

Pandangan pertama yang tersaji adalah sebuah ruangan dengan warna hitam putih ukuran 20 m x 25 m dengan sebuah ranjang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Di sebelah kanan ranjang itu, terdapat papan persegi panjang yang membentuk huruf T dengan besi pengikat di setiap ujungnya. Ada sebuah nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur yang berisi borgol, tali tambang, beberapa kain hitam, lakban, suntikan dan berpuluh-puluh botol obat seperti obat bius, obat penenang, obat pelemas otot, obat pemicu adrenalin, sebuah botol soju, dan beberapa botol berisi cairan lainnya dengan berbagai merek dan dosis yang berbeda. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah kamar mandi yang berisi bathup.

Tangja berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjang di tengah ruangan dengan senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa membalaskan dendamnya dengan sempurna.

"Tuan, ruangan ini sudah saya beri pengamanan ketat, sehingga ia tidak mungkin bisa kabur tanpa sepengetahuan anda. Dan ini …" Bodyguard tersebut menyerahkan sebuah remote kepada Tangja. "Ini untuk mengatur suhu ruangan ini"

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Dan urus polisi-polisi yang mengejar kita tadi."

Bodyguard tersebut mengangguk dengan hormat dan meninggalkan Tangja dan Sungmin di dalam kamar, atau lebih tepatnya, ruang penyiksaan itu.

Tangja merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjang. Memborgol kedua tangan Sungmin di depan badannya dan memborgol kakinya dengan borgol yang ada di atas nakas. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin hingga sebatas dada.

"Jaljayyo min. Kita akan memulai permainan saat kau bangun besok." Ucap Tangja sembari merapatkan selimut Sungmin.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader, gimana gimana gimana!?**

**Draftnya aku rombak habis-habisan. Hehe ..**

**Tinggalkan review ya.**

**Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini.**

**Penasarankah?**

**Review yang banyak ya biar cepet update.**

**Kamsahamnida.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE REVENGE**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Tangja, Several of Super Junior's member.

**Genre** : Angst, Brothership, Crime.

**Warning** : Typo(s), NO YAOI, mengandung kekerasan fisik, sadisme.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 ini banyak kekerasan fisiknya, sama kayak chapter 3.**

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**PART 5**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"eungh .." Sungmin mengerang tertahan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Begitu kesadarannya telah terkumpul, ia merasakan rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya. Ia memandang ke sekitar, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur … atau mungkin pingsan.

Matahari menyusup masuk dari jendela kecil di ruangan ini. Sungmin merasa kebingungan. Ini bukanlah kamarnya.

_Aku ada dimana?_

_Ah! Aku ingat! Terakhir kali sebelum aku tertidur, ah tidak, pingsan, Tangja memukul kepalaku dengan sangat keras. Pantas saja aku merasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalaku._

Tangannya hendak terulur ke atas untuk menyentuk kepala bagian belakangnya yang masih berdenyut sakit, dan ia menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya terborgol menjadi satu.

Sungmin memandang seluruh isi ruangan. Ia yakin ini bukanlah sebuah kamar biasa. Pandangannya menatap ngeri saat melihat sebuah papan berbentuk T di sebelah kanannya, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika tubuhnya diikat di papan itu.

_Cih! Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan Tangja kepadaku!? Belum puaskah dia menyiksaku dan Kyuhyun di tempat kemarin?_

Pandangannya kembali muram. Ia mengingat kondisi terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

_Kyu … Semoga kamu baik-baik saja … _

Pikiran Sungmin langsung teralihkan begitu mendengar pintu kamar ini terbuka. Ia langsung menoleh dan kaget saat melihat Tangja memasuki kamar tersebut. Otaknya memutar kenangan terakhirnya saat Tangja membekapnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol di kepalanya.

_Mungkin aku akan mati sekarang._

"Apa maumu!?" suara Sungmin terdengar rendah dan mengancam. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

Tangja mengusap kening Sungmin begitu duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha menghindar dan menjauh.

"Jangan takut, Sungminnie .." ucap Tangja. "Aku tahu kau merasa takut sekarang. Jangan berpura-pura sok tangguh, hum?"

"Cepat katakan apa maumu! Aku benci orang yang bertele-tele!"

"haha … Aku hanya ingin merasakan sebuah kemenangan. Kemenangan karena keberhasilan untuk mencapai keinginanku." Tangja tersenyum memerhatikan wajah Sungmin yang mulai berubah pucat.

"Apa!?" Sungmin masih menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau, namun jelas terlihat bahwa bibirnya bergetar saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Tangja tersenyum sejenak lalu menjawab, "menyiksamu hingga aku puas, Min." Seakan setiap detik sangat berharga, dengan sekali gerakan Tangja menggendong Sungmin menggunakan kedua lengannya.

Sungmin memberontak dengan keras saat melihat dirinya dibawa ke papan kayu berbentuk T. Namun percuma, ia tidak dapat bergerak karena tangan dan kakinya terborgol dengan borgol mati.

_Benarkah aku akan diletakkan disini? _Semua bayangan mengerikan terlitas di otak Sungmin. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia mulai terisak. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia sungguh takut sekarang. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dirasakannya sesudah ini. Isakannya mulai terdengar seisi kamar.

"Jangan … Ja-jangan … Aku mohon" Sungmin terisak hebat saat Tangja membaringkan tubuhnya di atas papan kayu tersebut.

Tangja membuka borgol di tangan Sungmin. namun yang tidak dapat Sungmin mengerti, Ia merasa sangat lemas sehingga tidak bisa melawan saat Tangja menarik kedua tangannya ke sisi papan lalu mengikatkannya kembali dengan besi pengikat, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya yang diikat menjadi satu dengan besi pengikat di sisi bawah tubuhnya. Tangja terus melakukan aktivitasnya sambil memandang wajah Sungmin dengan bengis, tidak ada rasa belas kasih, yang ada hanya rasa kemenangan karena sebentar lagi keinginannya akan terlaksana.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu yang seperti ini, Min. Katakan kalau kau takut! Tak usah menahannya! Hahaha …" Tangja menyeringai begitu melihat bulir air mata menuruni wajah Sungmin.

Tangja berjalan ke nakas dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi puluhan pil berwarna putih. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah Sungmin sambil menuangkan beberapa pil ke tangannya.

"Telan ini!" Tanja menyodorkan pil itu ke arah muka Sungmin, namun Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Melihat hal itu, Tangja langsung membuka mulut Sungmin dengan paksa dan memasukkan pil-pil itu.

Begitu Tanja melepaskan tangannya, Sungmin langsung meludahi pil-pil itu ke muka Tangja.

"AKU TAK MAU!"

Melihat perlawanan dari Sungmin, membuat Tangja gelap mata. Ia segera kembali membuka mulut Sungmin dan memasukkan semua pil-pil yang ada di dalam botol tadi. Ia langsung membekap mulut Sungmin begitu melihat isi botol itu telah kosong.

"Cepat telan ini!"

Tangja terus menekan tangannya di mulut Sungmin sambil mengurut leher Sungmin agar pil-pil itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Setelah dirasa habis, Tangja berjalan kembali ke nakas di samping tempat tidur. Sungmin meronta saat Tangja membuka paksa mulut Sungmin lagi untuk memasukkan sebuah kain hitam ke rongga mulutnya, setelah itu Tangja membekap mulut Sungmin dan memplesternya dengan menggunakan lakban

"mmmmmmpppppphhhh! Hmppppphhhhh!"

"sssh … tenang Min, setelah ini kau akan menikmati hukuman pertamamu."

"mmmmmppppphhh!"

Pil itu telah masuk ke tubuh Sungmin. Rasa mual karena terpaksa menelan berpuluh-puluh pil membuat Sungmin memejamkan mata. Tangja berdiri di sebelah Sungmin menunggu reaksi dari obat tadi di tubuh Sungmin. Obat tadi akan memanaskan tubuh Sungmin sehingga rasanya organ dalam Sungmin terbakar.

Selang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin tersentak.

_Khukhukhu … efeknya sudah mulai._

Tangja segera menarik kursi dan duduk melihat Sungmin yang berjuang melawan sakitnya. Mata Sungmin terbelalak kesakitan, tubuhnya tersentak berkali-kali ke atas, dan ia mulai menggeliat-geliat kesakitan.

"mmmmmmmppppphhhhhhhhhh!"

Sungmin mengerang tertahan oleh kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Sungmin memejamkan mata merasakan efek dari obat tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Dengan mulut yang tersumpal kain, ia mulai kejang dan menggeliat-geliat. Wajahnya berubah pucat bahkan pias. Aliran air bening membasahi pipinya yang terlihat chubby. Sungmin terisak pelan tanpa bisa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang bergerak diluar kontrol kesadarannya.

Tangja sungguh menikmati pertunjukan ini. Wajah Sungmin yang penuh peluh, erangan tertahan dari Sungmin, dan tubuhnya yang menghentak-hentak dari tadi membuatnya menampilkan senyum kemenangan. Perlahan tubuh Sungmin melemas, tubuhnya sudah tidak tersentak sekaras tadi. Pandangan Sungmin menampilkan pandangan kosong mati rasa. Sungmin mulai berhenti bergerak dan diam melemas tanpa kekuatan.

Tangja berdiri dan menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang telah pingsan. Ia melepaskan semua besi pengikat dan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Ini baru permulaan Min. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan terbiasa dan menikmatinya." Ucap Tangja seraya mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe chapter ini singkat banget.**

**Author pingin cepet update tapi belum selesai bikin scene di rumah sakit.**

**Hehe .. -.-V**

**Review ya.**

**Mau lanjut atau nggak.**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah me-review.**

**Kalian kekuatan Author. Wkwk ..**

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER. **


	6. Chapter 6

**THE REVENGE**

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Tangja, Several of Super Junior's member.

**Genre** : Angst, Brothership, Crime.

**Warning** : Typo(s), NO YAOI, mengandung kekerasan fisik.

**Disclaimer** : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine.

**.**

**.**

**Fict ini TIDAK ADA YAOI, BL, NC atau semacamnya.**

**Rate M karena kekerasan fisik.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read, Don't bash!**

**.**

**.**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**PART 6**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International Hospital**

**Author POV**

**"****Kita akan melakukan operasi untuk penanganan tulang punggungnya yang retak."**

**Terdengar suara seorang dokter yang sedang berbicara di hadapan sebuah keluarga.**

**"****Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan anakku! Kumohon!"**

**Suara yang lebih berat terdengar menginterupsi perkataan dokter tadi.**

**"****Ya. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Bantulah dia dengan doa kalian juga ya."**

**Dokter itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada sebuah ranjang dorong yang juga masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Serentak, semua yang ada di ruang tunggu itu langsung berdiri dan mendekati namja yang ada di atas ranjang dorong tersebut.**

**"****Kyuhyunie, fighting!"**

**"****Kamu harus kuat, Kyu!"**

**"****Kyu, kami mendoakanmu dari sini."**

**"****Kamu harus cepat sembuh!"**

**"****Segeralah bangun, magnae!"**

**"****Nak, kamu harus bertahan di dalam sana. Kami semua menyayangimu."**

**Setelah mengatakan itu semua, dua orang suster segera mendorong ranjang dorong tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.**

**Siwon POV**

**Operasi sudah berjalan selama tiga jam, namun semuanya masih tetap duduk di sini menunggu dokter dan Kyuhyun keluar daru ruang operasi.**

**Bertahanlah Kyu! Kami ada di sini.**

**Tiba-tiba lampu ruang operasi padam, terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.**

**"****Bagaimana keadaan anakku, dok?"**

**Mr. Cho langsung berdiri dan mendekati dokter tersebut. Aku juga berjalan mendekatinya bersama Leeteuk Hyung.**

**"****Operasinya berjalan lancar. Doakan saja ia segera sadar dan melewati masa kritisnya."**

**"****Terimakasih banyak." Mr. Cho tersenyum.**

**Aku dan lainnya berpandangan sambil tersenyum. Kami berusaha menganggap ini suatu kemajuan besar, meski Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri.**

**"****Saya permisi."**

**Dokter tersebut langsung berjalan menjauh setelah menyampaikan hal ini.**

**"****Aku akan mengurus bagian administrasi. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun eomma, ne?" Ucap Mr. Cho terhadapku.**

**"****Ne ahboeji." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.**

**Author POV**

Sungmin terbangun dan menatap seisi kamar dengan tatapan nanar. Ia baru sadar bahwa di tangan kirinya tertancap jarum infus. Ia sungguh merasa sangat lemas.

_Masih ada di tempat yang sama._

Sebersit harapan Sungmin akan berada di dorm pupus ketika ia sadar masih ada di rumah Tangja.

"Sudah bangun, min?"

Sungmin menoleh dan terbelalak ketakutan saat melihat Tangja berjalan ke arahnya dari pintu masuk ruangan ini. Ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Rasa sakit, panas, dan membakar di tubuhnya beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Hiks .. Kumohon .. Biarkan aku pulang .. Hiks .."

Sungmin mulai terisak keras saat Tangja duduk di sebelahnya.

Tangja menyeringai dan melepas jarum infus di tangan sungmin dengan kasar.

"Akh! Appo!"

Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat jarum infusnya ditarik kasar. Tangja tak memperdulikan rintihan Sungmin, dengan gerakan cepat ia segera mengangkat tubuh sungmin di lengannya.

Sungmin menangis dan meronta mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Tangja saat ia melihat bahwa Tangja akan membawanya ke papan berbentuk T lagi. Namun dengan keadaan yang masih lemah, Sungmin tak mampu melawan tangja saat Tangja menidurkannya, mengikat tangan dan kakinya di tiap ujung papan T itu.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan ini semua.

Biarkan aku pulang!

Aku ingin pulang!

Aku ingin melihat kondisi dongsaengku!

Tuhan .. Tolonglah aku!

"Aku mohon .. Hiks .. Le .. Lepaskan aku .. Hiks .."

Aku mencoba menarik tanganku yang tertempel erat pada papan, namun tanganku hanya semakin sakit karena Tangja mengikatku begitu erat.

**Author POV**

Tangja berjalan mendekati Sungmin setelah mencari sesuatu di dalam nakas dekat tempat tidur. Senyum masih saja menghiasi wajahnya, seakan ia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Ssssh … kau akan menikmati penderitaan keduamu, sayang."

Tangja tersenyum saat mata sungmin terbelalak melihat sebuah pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Tangja! Aku mohon! Ja .. jangan!"

Sungmin berteriak dan meronta-ronta. Ia sungguh takut dengan pisau itu. Ia tak ingin terluka. Namun, ia juga percaya bahwa ia tak akan keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini.

"AAAAKKKKHHHHH!"

Sungmin berteriak kesakitan saat pisau lipat itu digoreskan ke lengannya. Cukup dalam, sehingga darah yang keluar sangat banyak. Teriakan Sungmin terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

"Tenang Sungminie … Cup cup .. Jangan menangis."

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Tangja saat melihat mangsanya menangis menahan sakit dan semakin ketakutan. Ia mengelap peluh di kening Sungmin.

"Ku .. Kumohon .. Hen .. tikan .."

Sungmin memandang Tangja dengan tatapan yang sangat mengundang iba. Sungguh, rasanya sakit sekali. Namun Tangja tak peduli. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah membalas dendam.

JLEB

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Tangja menusukkan pisau lipat tersebut ke lengan kanan Sungmin hingga pisau itu menancap di lengan Sungmin.

"Akkhh .. Le .. lepas .. hiks .."

Sungmin menangis saat melihat lengan kanannya telah tertancap pisau sehingga darahnya keluar dengan banyak.

"Nikmat bukan? Tenang, kau tidak akan mati Sungminie. Lengan bukan daerah vital yang membunuh."

Tangja tetap tersenyum dan berjalan santai mengitari Sungmin.

Pandangan Sungmin mulai mengabur, entah karena air matanya atau karena kesadarannya yang mulai hilang. Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Papan T tersebut sudah ternodai warna merah darahnya. Ia merasa sedang menunggu kematian menjemputnya.

"tolong aku … seseorang … to … tolong … " Sungmin meracau tak jelas.

Tangja menatap sungmin intens. Kelopak mata pria tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai menutup sempurna. Sungmin jatuh lagi ke lubang kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International Hospital**

**Author POV**

"Sungmin hyuuuung!"

Teriakan seorang namja berambut ikal menggema di ICU Seoul International Hospital. Ia terlihat terduduk di atas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan seluruh kabel penopang hidupnya masih menempel di badannya. Tak ada suara lagi, selain hanya napasnya yang terdengar putus-putus. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Seorang namja berpakaian serba putih diikuti perawat di belakangnya berlari mendekati namja itu.

"Nak, ada apa? Kau sudah sadar?"

Namja itu hanya diam tertunduk sambil melepas tube di mulutnya.

"Aku … Sungmin hyung … dimana dia?"

Namja itu berusaha turun dari ranjang namun dicegah seseorang di depannya.

"Tidurlah lagi, nak. Keadaanmu belum normal."

"Tidak! Sungmin hyung dimana? Aku harus mencarinya!"

Namja itu memberontak ketika namja berpakaian di depannya tetap mencegahnya untuk keluar.

"Sus! Obat penenang! Cepat!" Teriak namja berpakaian putih.

"Ini dok."

Suster di sampingnya langsung memberikan suntik berisi obat penenang sesuai yang diminta olehnya. Ia langsung menyuntikkan suntikan itu ke lengan namja yang ada di pelukannya. Setelah melepaskan suntikannya, perlahan namja yang ada di hadapannya melemas. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas ranjangnya. Sesaat sebelum ia dan para suster meninggalkan namja berambut ikal itu, terdengar dengan sangat lirih nama seseorang.

"Sungmin hyung …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUANYA.**

**YANG BACA.**

**YANG REVIEW.**

**YANG SILENT READER.**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YAAA. **

**Silahkan tinggalkan review lagi di kotak bawah. :D**

**TengKyu. **


End file.
